


Go Directly to Jail. Do Not Pass Go.

by youngavengerfeels



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: Fluff, Get Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngavengerfeels/pseuds/youngavengerfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandatory team game night may be useful for something. That is if this game of monopoly doesn't break up the team first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Directly to Jail. Do Not Pass Go.

**Author's Note:**

> So there is not enough Billy/Teddy in my life so I am going to write a series of get together fics for them. This is the first. If you have a get together prompt feel free to send it to me on my tumblr, youngavengersfeel.tumblr.com

 

Sometime since the four had become a team Nate had decided team bonding should be a mandatory part of training. Friday’s became game night. Not wanting to have to explain how they knew each other to their parents, the rundown mansion held these weekly game nights.  Billy wasn’t sure how game nights helped them as a team, since so far every game night had ended with someone in tears. He wasn’t going to complain though, since it was an excuse to spend more time with Teddy.

It wasn’t like Billy needed an excuse to hang out with Teddy, they were teammates after all. Although Billy thought they were leaning more towards friends recently. If he was being honest with himself, Billy was hoping to move past the ‘just friends’ stage with Teddy, but then again he wasn’t ready to be that honest with himself.  Billy was pretty sure his blond teammate liked him back, but since he was too scared to actually admit it out loud he didn’t actually know for sure.

The group gathered around in a circle on the floor surrounded by pillows and snacks. It was Billy’s turn to supply a game so he pulled his arm out from under his arm where he had it tucked.

“Monopoly?” Eli asked in a dubious voice.

“A classic.” Billy said starting to pull the game out of the box. Teddy leaned over from his own seat next to Billy to help pull the money out of the box. His broad shoulders brushed up against Billy’s own. The smaller teen ducked his head, busying himself lining up all the hotels and houses so the other three wouldn’t see the blush on his cheeks.

“It is going to take forever to finish this.” Eli grumbled, leaning over to pluck the battleship out of the box.

“There is no way that this could be any worse than when Nate picked Risk. That went on for the whole weekend. I thought Eli was this close to committing a homicide.” Teddy said with a laugh, holding up his fingers about an inch apart.

“I wanted us to practice strategy and the store clerk assured me that that was the best war strategy game.” Nate practically whinned.

“I’m pretty sure murdering your teammates defeats the purpose of these team bonding nights.” Billy said with a laugh as he passed out the colorful cash. “Now I’ll be the banker since I was the who brought the game.” He explained. He also grabbed the top hat piece, placing it at the “go” square. He passed Teddy the dog piece and Nate the iron.

“Why am I the iron, I wanted to be the race car?” Nate asked confused, rolling the iron around his fingers.

“Because your IRON lad. Duh.” Teddy said with a smirk, high fiving Billy.

They quickly explained the rules to Nate, seeing as Monopoly seemed not to have made it to the 31st century and got started. They had to correct Nate a couple of times and explain to him that he didn’t have to buy every space that he landed on. The floor around them was littered in colorful play money and empty soda and red bull cans. It was all fun and games until the first until Billy placed his first house on Boardwalk. The first time Eli has landed on it he had just shrugged and passed over the cash, but after the third take he looked ready to murder the teen witch. Teddy managed to hold his own, having manage to snag monopolies on both Utilities and railroads in a shrewd business deal with Nate.

Nate was the first to get out, having spent most of his money on low value properties. He didn’t seem to disappointed to be out happy to nurse his soda and lay back and watch the other three settle into their capitalististic battle. The combined holdings of Billy and Teddy left Eli unable to compete and he was quickly bankrupt, Billy gleefully taking the last of his cash and mortgaged properties. This left only Billy and Teddy in the game, which Billy had not planned on. While he was highly competitive and most definitely didn’t go easy on his tentative teammates, he had no where near  drive Eli and Nate seemed to have on their game nights. Most of the time Billy and Teddy would be eliminated in the wee hours of Saturday morning opting to go off on their own in the mansion instead of watching Eli and Nate fight over whatever game they were playing. This time though it seemed Billy and Teddy were the only ones left and Billy could already see the sun rising through the window. It didn’t take long for Eli and Nate to bow out claiming to be too tired see the end of the game. Eli headed home while Nate wondered off to some other part of the mansion.

“Where do you think Nate sleeps?” Billy asked as he picked up the dice. Teddy gave him a confused look. “Like which room do you think he picked? Do you think he is shacking up in Captain America’s bed or She-Hulk’s?” Billy said moving his piece across the bored just barely missing one of Teddy’s properties with two houses.Teddy laughed, leaning in to pick up the dice for his own turn.

“I always pictured him as a Wasp kind of guy.” Teddy said rolling a six landing right on the go to jail square. Billy smirked at Teddy who just shrugged. “Better in jail than landing on Boardwalk.” Teddy said. Billy shook his head but took the dice for his own turn. They went on laughing at the expense of their teammates.  After a few more cans of redbull Billy was almost vibrating. His head was spinning and his vision blurred. He could feel barely controlled electricity crackling around him, that if he was more awake he might be worried about Teddy’s safety but at the moment he was more concerned about winning.

Later Billy was sure he would blame the early hour and all the sugary energy drinks but his ability to filter the crap coming out of his mouth seemed to be severely diminished. While Teddy was sitting safe in jail Billy had just landed on Teddy’s property with a nice little hotel.

“Fuck you Altman and your beautiful face.” Billy snarled shoving money at a smirking Teddy.

“Me and my beautiful face thank you for paying my bail and some extra.” Teddy said taking the colorful money out of Billy’s hand. In the process Teddy’s  fingers brushed against Billy’s for a second longer than Billy’s sleep deprived brain thought was normal.  

The game went on, with Billy ruthlessly pounding Teddy, with the blond teen getting a few shots in for himself. After the snacks had long run out, the game was almost over. If Teddy landed on Boardwalk one more time he would be bankrupt.

“Roll a seven. Roll a seven. Roll a seven.” Billy practically chanted as Teddy rattled the dice in his cupped hands.

“I am pretty sure enchanting the dice would could as a foul.” teddy warned, effectively shutting Billy up. As Teddy released the dice, Billy bit his lower lip. He was so close to winning and being able to actually get some sleep.

“YES! Take that Altman!.” Billy screamed as the dice rolled a five and two effectively placing the now bankrupt Teddy on Boardwalk. Billy jumped up in his excitement and started dancing around the room, kicking empty cans around. Turning so his back was facing Teddy he started to do his own personal version of twerking toward Teddy. Billy could hear Teddy’s roaring laughter and felt the larger teen place his hands on Billy’s hips turning him around, so Billy was facing Teddy.

Billy looked down at the blond and without pausing to think leaned in placing his lips against Teddy’s. He felt the other teen freeze for a second, but then felt the hands of his hips tighten and Teddy return the kiss. It took Billy’s sleep deprived brain a second to realize what he had done. He pulled away from Teddy in horror. His overtired brain trying to think about of how to explain his sudden lapse of judgement. The iron grip on his hips kept him from retreating too far away.

Cheeks burning Billy tried to bury his face in his hands. “I am so sorry Teddy. I am just so tired, i wasn’t thinking. I just saw you there laughing with your perfect face and I have had a major crush on you like since the first day we met and my brain just short circuited. Please don’t hate me. I should have asked. I just have wanted to kiss you for so long. Please don’t hate me. I think Nate will be pissed if we can’t be teammates anymore…” Billy started to word vomit, physically unable to stop the words from pouring out of his mouth.

“Billy, stop.” Teddy said when Billy finally paused to take a breath. “Just breath.” Teddy said rubbing small circles into his hip. “I like you too. Can I kiss you now?” Teddy said beaming. It took Billy’s mind a moment to realize what Teddy had just said and nodded so hard his whole body jerked. Teddy laughed and moved his hands to steady the smaller boy before pressing his lips back on Billy’s.

“I think if this is the prize for winning team game night, I might have an incentive to win more often.” Billy said when they broke apart making Teddy laugh and bury his head in Billy’s chest.


End file.
